As display technique advances, more and more AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display panel appears on the market, in comparison to the conventional TFT LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display), the AMOLED display panel has advantages of low energy consumption, low production cost, self-luminescence, wide viewing angle and fast response etc. With development of the touch screen technique and as required by the market, overall module thinning is a market development trend, thus the touch architecture develops from touch sensor plug-in to touch sensor built-in, as such, not only thinning of thickness of the touch panel can be implemented, meanwhile costs of the touch screen technique can also be reduced to a large scale, currently, there are three main types of the built-in touch panel: resistive touch panel, capacitive touch panel, and optical touch panel. Therefore, the built-in touch control technique being integrated into the organic electroluminescent display panel can syncretize the advantages of the two, enhance market competitiveness.
However, in a pixel circuit that drives OLED to emit light, because of the manufacturing process and aging of the components, as well as other reasons such as temperature change during operating process, a threshold voltage Vth of a driving transistor in the pixel circuit has unevenness, which results in that a current that flows through OLED at each pixel dot changes so that display brightness is uneven, thus display effect of an entire image is affected. Furthermore, in general, a touch electrode of the built-in touch panel adopting the self-capacitance touch control technique has a parasitic capacitance, which mainly comes from signal lines for transmitting various control signals on the touch panel, so, in order to improve touch control performance of the touch panel, it needs to reduce the parasitic capacitance of the touch electrode.
Accordingly, how to integrate the touch control function into the organic electroluminescent display panel and improve touch control display performance of the display panel is an urgent problem that needs to be solved by those skilled in the art.